AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet
The AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet is a variant of the AMPY-000 The Duraga Gundam that appears in Build Fighters - The Runaway. It was built and piloted by Tsukasa Anema. Combat Characteristics The Duraga Black Comet is a heavy modification of the original AMPY-000 The Duraga Gundam made by Tsukasa Anema. Unlike others before and after the Black Comet line, this is the most heavily customized Gunpla Tsukasa has and will ever make, with the body complexity of a Real Grade model with High Grade parts. Like the original Duraga Gundam, it has 10 beam sabers hidden within the fingers that act like nail claws. However, with the Beam Stacker System, the beams can stack onto each other if four of the fingers (index, middle, ring, and pinky) are touching each other, making a beam blade of standard beam saber length. As an improvement on the original, the pilot can choose to which beam fingers are on and which are on stand-by. Armaments *'Finger-mounted Beam Sabers' *'CIWS 60mm Vulcan Guns' *'Beam Sabers' *'Leg Missiles' *'Boost Pod Vulcans' *'Beam Cannons' *'Refined ZECT Rifle' **Just so it could be accepted in tourneys, the standard ZECT Rifle is nerfed so it's only as powerful as the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's buster rifle. However, it's possible to remove the Refined System on the weapon so it can be used as a normal ZECT Rifle. *'Composite Shield' Special Equipment & Features *'Core Booster' *'Universal Driver' *'Vernier System' **'The Vernier System was made to give the Duraga Black Comet the ability to move from long distances within a short time. The system is restricted to the back of the model so it could act independent to the rest of the thrusters. *'Retro-Vernier System' **'The Retro-Vernier System is the same to the Vernier System, but only applies to the front of the unit, allowing it to move back quickly in situations with the same speed as when moving forward. *'Multipurpose Launchers' *'Hyper Vernier System' *'Beam Stacker System' **'The Beam Stacker System is a Plavsky Particle Beam effect made by Tsukasa. It makes any beam weapon capable of stacking with another beam (only with any beam weapon coming from the Duraga Black Comet, but it can be physically changed to support such abilities for allies. *'Black Rock Barrier **A physical Plavsky Particle effect, the Black Rock Barrier nullifies any and all impact weaponry and Plavsky effect that comes into contact (but, strangely, it doesn't nullify beam technology, but does have some resistance to it). Unlike other Black Rock Barriers for other models, the barrier is covering everything in the frame except for the insides of the thrusters and, so it's acceptable for tourney rules, the "cockpit" and the V-fin on the head unit. *'Yellow Layer Barrier' **As a way around tourney rules, the Yellow Layer Barrier nullifies beam weaponry by contact with the armor. It's put inside the thrusters, the cockpit hatch, and the V-fin. *'Thin Inner Frame' **Taken from the design style of Sheryl Bes, the whole body was remodeled and redesigned to include a thin Polystyrene Plastic inner frame covered in a Black Rock Barrier, then cover said inner frame with molded Diecast made and customized at a ironwork shop so it could not be affected by Plavsky physics. History Trivia Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters